Our Little Secret
by byproducts
Summary: Rogue and Gambit start a Co-worker with benefits relationship. Works for the trilogy and origins.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue sighed as she walked through the hallway back to her room. Three years had past since she had taken the cure, then had it worn off. With no telepath at the mansion she hadn't had anyone to help her get her powers under control. But she had quietly worked on it herself and now she had done it. She should be celebrating but she just didn't care. She wasn't close to anyone here except Logan and he had wandered off again. When she had taken the cure everyone had seen her as a traitor. All of the friends she had thought she made had left her in the dust. But she had stayed. For Bobby. She had loved him and wanted to stay with him. She had thought taking the cure would fix their relationship, but it had only made it worse.

Rogue reached her room and laid down on her bed. As she laid there she thought about the ending of her relationship with Bobby. He had been angry with her for taking the cure but had said he understood. They had become physical but it had lacked the spark she had dreamed of. Soon they began to fight. Then in a particularly bad fight they had broken up. She had thought about just leaving but then came the news that the cure was waring off. She couldn't chance leaving here and hurting someone. So she had stayed and been unhappy. When her powers had come back she had rejoined the X-Men. People had begun to treat her better but she had not allowed anyone to get close to her again.

Rogue sighed and rolled over. She knew she should probably tell Storm she her powers under control but she just didn't want to. She would just keep it to herself and if a time came she needed to tell them she would. She heard a knock on her door but ignored it. The people in her age group were going out to some night club tonight and wanted her to join. She had no interest at all in going. The person knocked again and she still didn't move. When the person gave up and left she grabbed a book off her nightstand and began to read. She would wait until she was sure they would be gone, then she would go down and get a snack and veg out in front of the big television in the Rec room.

Rogue finally set her book down and looked at the clock. It was just past ten. They should have left by now. And Storm should be bed, along with all the younger kids. She thought. She got up and grabbed an action packed, explosion filled movie and headed downstairs. She figured she would swing through the kitchen and get some munching food and then head to the rec room. As she walked into the kitchen, her hopes of a night alone dropped when she saw someone was in there. Then she felt relief when she saw it was Gambit.

Gambit was an old friend of Storm and Logan's. But neither had known the other knew him. Logan had run into him and some how convinced him to help out at the mansion. They had badly needed teachers. Gambit had come and taught french and helped out with Danger Room sessions. He was always here for his classes but tended to come and go as he pleased any other time. Logan had warned all the women that Gambit was a charmer and a ladies man. He would charm woman into bed then leave before morning. Since coming here he had avoided getting tangled up with any other the girls. Not for a lack of trying on their end. Most night he was no where to be seen. Logan had told her Gambit spent his nights in casinos and in some woman's bed.

Rogue got along great with him when they were around each other. She had no interest in him. She got why the other girls did. He was tall and very toned. His hair was long and fell in his face. And he always seemed to have a five o'clock shadow. He pulled off the sexily rumpled look well. He looked to be about twenty five but they all knew he was in his early forties. His mutation seemed to make him age slowly. But as much as she found him sexy, she had no interest in becoming involved with anyone. Even having her mutation under control didn't change that. Although a one nightstand might not be a bad idea, but sex had been so crappy with Bobby she wasn't sure a one nightstand would change her mind on that subject. She laughed at herself.

"Something funny?" Gambit asked her.

Rogue turned and smiled at him. "Just thinking ridiculous things." She told him.

"I see." Gambit said.

"Not out tonight?" Rogue asked him as she threw some popcorn in the microwave.

"Deciding on where to go." Gambit told her. "Not out with the other kiddies?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No. Not my thing." She said.

Gambit eyed her. He had noticed she was more of a loner. Storm had told him her mutation had made her closed off. But something told him in was more than that. He liked her. She was sarcastic and witty. And she never threw herself at him like the other girls and some guys too. They didn't talk to often, but when they did he always found it enjoyable. She was pretty. She had sharp green eyes and dark hair with a white stripe he found fascinating. She had recently cut it off so it just hit her shoulders. The cut really flattered her. "So what are you gonna do with your night?" Gambit asked her.

"Movie night." Rogue told him as she pulled her popcorn out of the microwave.

"Gonna watch a romantic comedy and giggle to your self or a romantic drama and cuddle up with some tissues?" Gambit asked her with a smirk.

"Oh don't you know me so well." Rogue said with a eye roll.

"Well what are you watching then?"

Rogue handed him the DVD.

"Hm. Mind company? I like this one." Gambit asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Don't care. But you make your own popcorn. I don't share."

"Fair enough." Gambit said. He hadn't planned on going to the casino tonight anyway. He had a little issue with a woman and her boyfriend, who hadn't been thrilled to find out said woman had taken him home with her. The boyfriend was threatening to 'pound' him and he just wasn't in the mood to deal with it. And the boyfriend happen to be head of security at the casino. So that place was out for now. He popped himself popcorn and met Rogue in the rec room. She had put the movie in and was waiting for him so she could start it.

"Ready?" Rogue asked. She had sprawled herself across the couch and sat the popcorn bowl on the floor with in arms reach. After Gambit was sitting she pulled off her gloves. She pressed play and settled in for blood and explosions.

They didn't speak to each other during the movie, but did yell at the TV and argue with the protagonist. When it was over Rogue sat up and stretched. She was ready for bed. She stood, forgetting about the bowl on the floor. Her foot hid the side of it and she felt herself falling forward. Suddenly strong hands grabbed her arm to steady her. Her hands wrapped around the arms to hold on. "I'm sorry I forget about my bowl." Rogue said with a laugh. She looked up a Gambit and saw a strange look on his face. "What?" She asked.

"You're aren't absorbing me." Gambit said.

Rogue looked at her hand in a panic. She had forgotten she had taken off her gloves to eat the popcorn. And now her ungloved hands were on Gambit's uncovered forearms. She couldn't believe she had been that careless. She never did that. She was busted on her first real confirmed day of control. She quickly pulled herself away and turned away from Gambit.

"Rogue. What's going on?" Gambit asked.

"Crap." Rogue said.

"Rogue?" Gambit said.

Rogue whipped around. "I gained control. But I don't want anyone to know." She said quickly.

"Why?" Gambit asked. She was acting like gaining control was a bad thing.

"Look, I just don't. So just keep this to yourself." Rogue said sharply.

"Not gonna cut it if you want me to keep quiet." Gambit told her.

"Ugg." Rogue said exasperated. "Fine, people will want me to suddenly be personable. They think I keep to myself because of my powers and the whole failed relationship thing. Guys will be all interested in me again and I have no interest in a relationship."

"So you keep up the facade of still being the untouchable Rogue and everyone leaves you alone." Gambit perceived.

"Yes." Rogue said.

Gambit stared at her. "Don't you want to be able to touch people? Storm said you longed for it."

Rogue snorted. "I took the cure and had my chance at that. Everyone avoided me for doing it and I found out that sex sucks. What's the point?" She said.

Gambit continued to stare at her. "You weren't doing it right then." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"If the sex sucked, you weren't doing it right."

It was Rogue's turn to stare. "Whatever." She said. And she bent down and grabbed her bowl and went into the kitchen. She cleaned her bowl and put it on a drying rack. She heard Gambit come in to the kitchen. He stepped behind her. "What?" She asked not turning.

"I won't tell your secret." Gambit told her.

Rogue sighed and turned around. "Thank you."

"But." He said.

"Of course there's a but." Rogue said.

Gambit smiled. "But I just can't accept you think sex sucks, as you put it. Let me show you different." He said as he backed her against the counter.

"Why." Rogue asked. Refusing to be intimidated. "You don't mess around with the girls here. And I don't want a relationship. To complicated."

"That's exactly why. I don't do relationships either. It will be just a one time thing. And we both leave satisfied. The other girls here want to tame me. Want me to be their forever. That's never going to happen with me."

Rogue looked up at him while she thought about it. No strings. She could find out if it was her that was bad at sex or if she just has a bad experience. She had to admit she was curious. "We never talk about it after. It's just a one time thing." She said.

"Perfect." Gambit said. "My room or yours?"

"Mine." Rogue said. "Not a sole here will expect to find you in my room."

"Alright. Let's go." Gambit said.

Rogue led him up to her room and inside. Once the door was closed, Gambit pulled her against him and pressed his lips against hers. This was so different that Bobby. Bobby's kisses had always been slightly chilly, but sweet. Gambit's were hot and just a little rough. Her body felt like it was on fire just from his kiss. He led her to the bed and laid her down. He ran his hand over her body and she gasped. Gambit smirked at her. "This is only the beginning." He said.

Rogue awoke the next morning quite satisfied. She snuggled into her bed and smiled. Gambit had been right. She hadn't it been doing it right. No strings, no fuss. Gambit had left shortly after and she had fallen strait to sleep. It would be a fond memory to look back on. Rogue smiled and pulled herself out of bed to take a shower. She dressed and headed downstairs. The kitchen was busy. She saw Gambit across the room but didn't acknowledge him. It was the same as any other day. No one would know what happen between them and about her control. People would wonder if she suddenly started talking to people. She grabbed some food then found a seat at an empty table and began to eat. She went over her day in her head. There was no classes, it being summer. She just had a few training sessions to do. And her chores around the mansion. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting down.

"Hey Rogue! You should have come out with us last night. We had so much fun!" Kitty said.

Rogue looked up as Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby sat down with her. Dang it. She thought. "Wasn't in the mood." She said.

"I knocked on your door for like forever." Jubilee said.

"Must have been asleep and didn't hear you." Rogue said. She almost groaned out loud when Alison, Tabitha and Piotr sat down too. Why didn't they just leave her alone. Other than Piotr not a one of them had talked to her when she had taken the cure. But when her powers had returned they had come to her spouting their sympathies. She never intended on being close with anyone again. But they just wouldn't go away.

"Hey guys! I am so tired today. Training is going to kill me." Alison said.

"Me too." Kitty said. "I was just telling Rogue she should have come along. You too Pete."

Rogue almost choked on her food, Pete had been here last night. God she hoped he had gone to bed early. She glanced at Pete. He looked back at her but nothing gave away on his face.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Bobby asked.

"Read book, watched a movie and went to bed." Rogue said.

"I painted." Pete said.

"Ooo can I see what you painted?" Kitty asked.

"It is not done." Pete said. "When it is finished, we will see."

"Oh fine." Kitty said pouting.

Rogue sighed inwardly in relief. When Pete was painting he was completely wrapped up in it and didn't notice anything else.

After running two Danger Room sessions with some of the younger students, Rogue got ready for her own session with the X-Men. Gambit ran their sessions, since Logan was gone for the summer. She secured her hair back and headed out into the Danger Room. Everyone else was already there. When she joined the group Gambit started speaking.

"Alright. The objective of this simulation is to find the where Hank is being held and get him out with out getting caught or killed. We are going to run this as a teams of two."

Two hours later they all came out bruised and tired. No one had managed to get to Hank. They would have to run the same simulation again tomorrow. Rogue and Pete had come the closest to getting to him, only to be fouled up when the team of Bobby and Alison had come barging around the corner alerting the guards to their presence. Rogue as usual waited till everyone was gone to shower and change. It had been a precaution before, but she didn't want any one to suspect so she stuck to her routine. She was humming to herself when she came out of the locker room and saw Gambit leaning against the wall. Their eyes locked and in seconds they were in the womens locker room. Gambit pined her against a wall and she wrapped her legs around his middle. Clothes came off quickly.

When they were done they both redressed. "That wasn't suppose to happen again." Rogue commented with a smirk.

"I know." Gambit replied. "It was just so enjoyable the first time."

"Is it gonna happen again?" Rogue asked.

"Up to you. I wouldn't mind it."

"I still don't want anything more than just this. No relationship."

"Me either. Just the physical. Friends with benefits."

"More like co-workers with benefits." Rogue said smirking.

"Co-workers with benefits. I can handle that."

"We need ground rules though. Like if either gets in to deep with cut it off right away. It will minimize any pain that could come with it."

"Makes sense. And no expectations. Just because were doing this doesn't mean I'm gonna stop going out when I feel like it. Or seeing other women. "

"Fine by me."

"Should we have code words and secret knocks?" Gambit asked smirking.

"Idiot. Next thing you will want is decoder rings so we can send secret messages." Rogue said playfully.

"No it would make this too serious." Gambit told her.

Rogue laughed. "Fine then. I'm leaving now before this conversation gets any more childish." She said. "See you later."

Gambit laughed at her retreating back.

Over the next few weeks the plan worked perfectly. When everyone was asleep or out for the night Gambit would sneak into Rogue's room. Everyone thought Gambit was still going out and that Rogue was still just refusing to be sociable and going to bed. Gambit found himself staying longer and longer after they were done at night. He enjoyed talking to her. They were building a interesting friendship out of this physical relationship. She made him laugh and didn't want anything more from him than sex. It was perfect. She never minded when he went out and didn't show up at her door.

Gambit walked down the hall, he stopped when he heard Rogue's voice. He turned towards were it was coming from.

"I just wanna talk, Marie." Gambit heard Bobby say.

"Bobby! Don't call me that, it's Rogue. Marie is gone." Rogue said.

"Fine, Rogue I just wanna talk. It's been three years. I think we have both grown up and I think we should just try to be friends again." Bobby said.

Gambit hid himself so they wouldn't see him. This was interesting to him. He knew Rogue and Bobby had been in a relationship for a while and it had ended badly.

"Bobby just go away." Rogue said. And she turned and walked quickly away.

Bobby sighed and walked away dejected.

Gambit come out from his hiding place. They really needed to clear the air between them. This affected them in the training sessions.

Later that night Gambit laid in Rogue's bed. He decided to bring up what he saw this afternoon. "You and Bobby were fighting today." He said.

"How did you know that?" Rogue asked flipping on her stomach and looking at him.

"Heard you in the hall. You guys really need to get over what ever is going on. I've noticed you to have trouble working together in the simulations. And that affects the team."

Rogue pursed her lips. He had a point. "We had a bad break up and neither us really let go of the angry feeling from it." She said.

"Just talk to him. Clear the air. You don't have to be friends but you need to be able to work together." Gambit told her.

"You don't think that will make thing worse?"

"Non."

"Alright I will do it."

The next day Rogue tracked down Bobby. "Bobby can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure." Bobby said.

"Look Bobby, you're right. It's been three years and we are not the same people we were. Let's just start over. Okay?"

"I'd like that." Bobby said.

Clearing the air had been a good thing. Rogue still didn't hang out with the group but she did stick around for movie night and participated slightly more in conversations. Danger Room sessions went a little smoother with her not trying to avoid Bobby at all costs.

Two weeks later Rogue was in the shower. She almost screamed when the shower curtain was ripped open. Gambit stood naked grinning at her. He stepped in and closed the curtain. "Hey there." He said.

"You scared the hell out of me." Rogue chided. "And that door was locked. And so was my bedroom door."

"I picked it. Sorry. I'll make it up to you." Gambit said and he leaned down and kissed her. "I was just thinking about you and got an itch only you could scratch."

Hands began to roam. Suddenly they both heard a noise. "Rogue?" The voice asked.

"Kitty!" Rogue yelled. "What are you doing barging in on my shower?"

"Well, I needed to talk to you. And we are both girls it's not like it's a big deal." Kitty said.

"I like to shower alone." Rogue said. Gambit wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled hers.

"Just let me talk to you." Kitty said.

"Fine." Rogue said. She figured it was the only way to get her to go away. Kitty could be very stubborn.

"I just wanted you to know that there is nothing going on between me and Bobby anymore." Kitty said.

Rogue was confused. She looked at Gambit and he shrugged. "Um okay."

"It's just that I know we got together right after you guys broke up. And I'm sorry for that. I know it hurt you." Kitty said.

"It's fine Kitty. We were broken up. And it was three years ago."

"Well I just don't want that mistake to affect you and Bobby now."

Rogue was beyond confused now. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well with you and Bobby getting back together and all. I didn't want you to think me and Bobby still harboring feelings for each other. We are just friends now."

Rogue opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Bobby and I are not under any circumstances getting back together." She said with force.

"But Bobby said you guys were starting over again and that you were going to get back together now that you were talking again." Kitty said.

"Look, Kitty, just because we are civil doesn't mean I want to be with him again. I am over him and not interested in getting back together with him. Now can I finish my shower."

"But." Kitty said.

"Not gonna happen, now go away. Please."

"Um alright." Kitty said.

After it was silence for a few minutes. Rogue stuck her head out to make sure Kitty was really gone. Then she turned to Gambit. "Oh yeah. Talk to him. Clear the air. It won't make thing worse." Rogue said sarcasticly. "Now Bobby thinks I want him back."

"What the heck did you say to him?" Gambit asked smirking. "It must have been some speech.

"Don't pin this on me. This is all your fault." Rogue said giving him a death stare.

"Your not gonna get back with the icicle are you?"

"No not a chance."

Gambit smirked at her. "Because I would miss doing this." He said and promptly made her forget she was mad at him.

Later when Rogue was doing her laundry she realized he had totally played her. She laughed to herself. It was a good thing they weren't dating, he would get away with so much by distracting her. She thought about how much she liked having him around and how he made her feel. Happy and safe. Desirable and wanted. She liked the way he smelled and the way his eyes twinkled when he laughed. She loved his laugh. It was so rich. Rogue stopped in the middle of folding her laundry. Love? Shit she had fallen in love with him. She missed him when he wasn't around, she light up when he was. She sat down on her bed. She had to end this. And it would break her heart. But it would just get worse if she kept it going and she had promised him. Get in to deep you end it.

That night found Gambit in Rogue's room. Rogue allowed herself one last time of being with him. Afterwords Gambit noticed how sad she looked. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Rogue sighed. There wasn't a point in putting it off. "We have to end this." She said.

Gambit felt something funny in his chest. "Why?"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I fell for you." Rogue told him.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you. So this has to end."

Gambit let his head his the headboard. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's not your fault. I didn't mean for it to happen either. I don't even know when it happened. It sneaked up on me." Rogue said with a small smile. "Goodbye Gambit." She said and kissed him. Then got up and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let herself cry. When she came out, Gambit was gone.

A week passed and they only talked in Danger Room sessions. Rogue went to her room to shower and change to avoid running into him. She just needed time to get over him and then it would be fine again. She found she didn't regret a moment between them. She only let herself cry over it in the shower.

Gambit threw charged cards at the target in front of him. This wasn't suppose to happen this way. It was just a bit of fun. No one was suppose to get hurt. But Rogue had been. And for the first time he felt terrible about it. She seemed to want to avoid him so he let her. He had gone out every night this week, but cards and other women had done nothing to get ride of the guilt. He sighed and turned on a simulation to the highest setting. He needed to blow off some steam. He needed to figure out what he wanted.

Rogue walked into the kitchen. She got herself a bowl of ice cream and sat down at the counter. Nothing soothed a broken heart better that ice cream. Especially when you had broken your own heart.

"Hey Rogue." Bobby said.

"Huh? Oh hey Bobby." Rogue said. She hadn't even heard him come in. She realized he was still taking. "Sorry what?" She asked.

"I said movies tomorrow?" Bobby said with a laugh. "You okay?"

"Um yeah. Just distracted tonight." Rogue said. Maybe going to the movies with everyone would get her mind off Gambit. If the guys were going they wouldn't see some romantic movie. "Alright, I'll go." She said.

"Really! Awesome." Bobby said. "We can leave early and get some food first."

"Oh sure." Rogue said not listening again. She got up and cleaned her bowl. "See you tomorrow then."

The next day Gambit walked down the hall when he heard Kitty and Tabitha talking about Rogue. He stopped out of sight and listened.

"I thought she said she wasn't gonna get back together with him." Tabby said.

"Well, she agreed to go to the movies with him tonight." Kitty said. "Maybe she changed her mind."

Gambit stopped listening. What the hell, he thought. She had told him she wouldn't take him back when they had been in the shower. He turned and walked back down the hall. He was not happy with this. He found Rogue sitting in the living room with a book. "So you tell me you love me, and then you get back together with Iceboy?" He said walking toward her.

Rogue looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about."

"Your going on a date with him tonight!" Gambit yelled.

"No, I'm not." Rogue told him baffled.

"You are going to the movies with him." Gambit said. In his anger he didn't notice the crowd that had entered the room. "You told me that day when Kitty interrupted us in the shower, that you weren't interested in him anymore."

Kitty gasped and turned red.

Rogue just stared at him. "Are you jealous?" She asked.

"Damn right." Gambit said. "You love me. Not him!"

Rogue smiled. "I do love you. I told Bobby I would go to the movies because I thought everyone was going. I really wasn't listening to him."

"So you're not getting back together with him." Gambit said relived.

"No."

"Oh. Well shit." Gambit said. Then realized how may people were in the room. He took in the shocked faces and Kitty's bright red one. "Well I've already made an ass out of myself so a little more won't matter. I want to be with you. I miss you like crazy. I hate not being with you at night. Somewhere I along the way I fell in love with you too."

Rogue smiled again. "I missed you too."

Gambit pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. Rogue laughed it was a decoder ring. "I guess it's serious now." She said. Gambit smiled and kissed her.

Kitty couldn't take it any longer. "What is going on!" She yelled. "You too are seeing each other and Rogue can touch."

Gambit and Rogue looked at her. Rogue sighed. "Yes I can." She said.

"For how long?" Kitty asked.

"Little over a month." Rogue said. I was just better to answer the questions now and get it over with.

"And you and Gambit?"

"Same amount. He found out and we started a physical relationship. And now it's more." Rogue said smiling at Gambit.

"And he was in the shower with you when I was talking to you." Kitty asked turning red again.

"Yes, I told you to leave." Rogue said.

"So you didn't want to get back together?" Bobby interrupted.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were asking me out. And I forgot about Kitty talking to me about it." Rogue told him.

"Enough talking." Gambit said. And threw Rogue over his shoulder. "We have a week to make for." He said and left the room with Rogue laughing over his shoulder.

The next day Rogue got out of bed to answer her door. She smiled as she saw Pete on the other side. "Hey Pete what's up?" She asked.

"I have something for you and Gambit." He told her.

"Oh. Well come in. Don't worry we are dressed." Rogue said with a laugh.

Piotr came in and handed Rogue a painting. It was of Gambit and Rogue in the kitchen the day Gambit had discovered her control. He had her pinned against the counter and they were smiling at each other.

"So you did see us that night." Rogue said.

"I did. I hope you do not mind that I drew you. I was inspired." Piotr said.

"No it's fine. It is very beautiful." Rogue told him. "And thanks for keeping our secret."

"You are welcome. I felt it was best to stay out of it."

"You maybe the only one here that would think that." Gambit said with a laugh.

"I would be honored if you would keep the painting." Piotr said.

"Thank you so much." Rogue said and kissed his cheek.

Two months later Logan sat in Storm's office. "I was gone three months what the hell happened?" He asked frustrated. He had not been happy to come home to find Rogue wrapped around Gambit in the kitchen. Storm had dragged him into her office when he had started threatening.

"I am not entirely sure. But they have been together almost the whole summer and they are very happy." Storm said.

"But Gambit never has relationships. Ever. He's gonna hurt her." Logan said.

"I know you are protective of Marie. But Gambit is completely devoted to her." Storm said.

Logan growled.

"Just be happy for her. She has control of her powers and is in a healthy relationship." Storm said.

Logan just growled again.


End file.
